Pages
by Xliaf27
Summary: Series of short one-shots. Page XII-Demon Executioner- It was the peak of her career until a stupid black hole shattered her perfect life. And who is this crazy guy wearing an ancient armor? "Well, the Law could be retroactive in nature right?...or maybe not? Time skip AU (Requests are welcomed)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama

 **Page I- Delinquent and Model Student**

..

She had been doing her best-

Kagura was adopted by a bachelor named Sakata Gintoki when she was still a little child. She came from poor and broken family. Her mother died from sickness while her father and brother were not around. She didn't know what to do during those tragic times when a white-haired man took her. He raised her like his own daughter. Gin-chan was her savior.

Her past experiences had been her main reason why she wanted to be the best. Sakata Kagura was known as the model student of their school. She always topped in their class. In physical or academic, every student and teacher praised her. She was cool, calm and smart in the eyes of the people around her. She was even chosen to be the president of the student body, and she certainly deserved it.

Her teachers and schoolmates always expected her to do the best work above all. Indeed, she was the epitome of a perfect student-

Until someone came into view.

It was a fairly normal day in school when their homeroom teacher introduced a new student. He had gorgeous brown hair and a _mesmerizing_ crimson eyes that shook the hearts of the school girls. In a matter of a week, he became the most popular idol of the campus. His looks were absolutely screaming handsomeness. The fan girls were utterly entranced by him despite of his harsh demeanor. Not to mention, he always got perfect scores in every exam which made him more wanted.

"Don't you think he's more amazing than _Prez_?" It was the words said by the gossipers lurking around that had snapped her. Kagura had been working hard as far as she could remember. Countless nights she spent awake just to exert harder effort to study more than anyone else. She always obeyed the teachers' orders and she was friendly to everyone around to maintain her image as the perfect figure.

It irked her how a newbie, an ill-mannered and a delinquent brat had blatantly stolen her spotlight. She had subconsciously regarded him as her rival. A most detested enemy.

He always came to school with obvious bruises that had been bandaged indicating how he always gone into fights. He was very cold and harsh when someone talked to him. He was definitely a shut in delinquent. But that didn't only keep him from being preeminent in academic aspects but the stupid school fan girls also viewed it as an appealing feature which turned them more on.

-xXx-

Ever since his sister died his world was shattered. Okita Sougo found no meaning to go on living. His one and only family was gone. He would never get the chance to see the most important person in his life again. He was downright in misery. It devastated him when Mistuba died three months ago.

He lost the reason to go on. He lost the reason to be happy. He lost his life.

He wanted to destroy everything. He didn't want breathe any longer. He wished to go where his sister was. Time went by and he became what the majority of his previous school called him, a _delinquent_ , until the day that he was finally kicked out. Not that he particularly cared. But Hijikata, his bastard brother-in-law was persistent.

The said bastard was urging him to 'fix' his life because that's what Mitsuba wanted. Sougo to have a better life. Hijikata enrolled him in a new school which accordingly owned by an acquaintance of his. In that way, he wouldn't be easily expelled like before. Having no choice, he complied in transferring to other school. But for him, nothing had changed. The feeling of anguish and desolation was still there. He was attending class regularly and taking his test perfectly but he was still fighting, literally.

Beating stupid gang members on the _alleys_ was his way to release his pent up frustration and depression. Even Hijikata couldn't seem to prevent him from that.

-xXx-

She was walking in the famous _alleys_ where the losers were flocked. Kagura knew she would find him there and she was right. Across the dingy corner, there he was. Beating some guys. There were two men sprawled on the ground that looked barely conscious and two more guys standing that seemed like exchanging blows with him along with unlimited cusses.

She inwardly sighed.

The flash of memories on how he slept in the class made her eyes twitch. It had greatly annoyed her. _How did this bastard managed to ace in every test when he wasn't even paying attention in the class_? While she was draining blood to study in order to maintain her higher remarks? Plus that deadpanned face of his made things harder for her. She wanted to punch him and shout to him how she hated him. Loathed him.

 _Why wouldn't he just disappear from her sight?_ But Kagura knew how to compose herself. She didn't want to degrade herself from breaking in front of her _rival_. Maybe a one-sided rival, he didn't seem to give a damn in competing unlike her.

" _Kagura, go check out what that newbie brat was up to." That was what her homeroom teacher and foster father Gin-chan told her yesterday. "He might be excellent in academic but we couldn't risk having a student from our school running havoc around."_

At first she didn't want to do it but heck, she's actually curious to check out what was he doing outside the school though she had already an idea what it was.

She approached near him indifferently. Even with the gore that was happening in front of her eyes, she wasn't fazed a bit.

"Hey, good day to you Okita-san." She said in a gentle tone making all heads to turn towards her direction. She swore that his crimson eyes had momentarily widened but maybe it was just her imagination. The guy couldn't care any less.

"Isn't it the lap dog I'm seeing?" He commented nonchalantly with a slight tint of sarcasm after seeing her. He was a bit startled to see the President of student body idly walking in this shitty place. Much more that she seemed to come because of him. But before she could reply at his rude remark, one of the guys he was beating suddenly dashed towards her.

The no-name loser was shouting something like "a bitch like you shouldn't interrupt our fight!" his fist was raised but it never landed on her. She grabbed the man's wrist as she perform a deadly one arm and back throw that send him to the hard ground making a cracking sound. Effortless. She was clearly gifted in physical strength.

"Monsters!" Yelled by another hoodlum who hurriedly sprinted away from the area to save his poor life.

..

It was smooth. She showed how cool she was in just a matter of seconds. Her long hair swayed gracefully at the soft gush of wind. He was utterly mesmerized. She turned her head to glance straight to his eyes. That was the first, he finally caught the glint of her azure orbs. It was beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak.

"We need to talk." A moment passed and she continued. "Teachers send me to check on you." She gestured him to follow her. Her light footsteps echoed in the alley way.

Sougo was still speechless. And he'd be damned if his sadistic heart didn't skip a beat.

For the first time after the death of his sister, he had seen a spark.

 _Sister, I hope you're doing well…_

He smiled or more like a smirk. The monster girl was interesting. He was intrigued at the vermilion haired. He was inwardly thrilled. Maybe and just maybe, he had still reason to go on. To live his usual sadistic life to the fullest.

 _This will be fun_

-xXx-

 **A/N** : Just imagine the version of Kagura in 'Be Forever Yorozuya' in this chapter. This'll be a series of one-shots AU. Feel free to make a request of what you want, for example a Photographer-Sougo and a Florist-Kagura or a Random Passerby-Sougo witnessed a Kidnapped Heiress-Kagura. I'll dedicate it to you. ^_^

P.S. For those who are following my other OkiKagu fic. I'll update it later. Ja neh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to ' **I love okikagu'** who requested it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

 **Page II-Pregnant and the Soon-to-be Father**

..

Who knew that they would end up together?

They were enemies to everyone's awareness. They tried to bash each other's face every time they _coincidentally_ met. Those who were acquainted with the two were already used to their unending _nonsense_ fights. But just imagine that shock painted on their friend's faces when they announced that they were getting married.

Maybe deep inside, their friends already knew that they have a thing for each other.

But no one expected for them to realize how they were meant to be. Gintoki wanted to gag at that absurd thought.

It's when a twenty-four years old Okita Sougo went to humbly prostrate, noted despite of his large amount of pride, in front of the yorozuya boss and firmly declared how he would protect and love Kagura for the rest of his life that made things serious. Gintoki could never find a reason not to give his blessings to the couple. He could entrust Kagura with the first division shinsengumi police. He wasn't a brat anymore.

So, they got _happily_ married. Save for their not so peaceful wedding ceremony though.

-xXx-

Fews months later-

"Sadist, the doctor said I'm pregnant." She said with a smile at her husband.

"What?" Did Sougo heard her correct? Or maybe his sadistic ears were just pranking him?

He was speechless. Kagura could see the shocked expression on his face. She strode towards her husband and she gently placed her palms to caress his face as she repeated. "I said I'm pregnant, you'll be a father soon Sadist." This time it seemed to register in his mind.

She was not startled when he suddenly hugged her and whispered excitedly mixed with dumfounded tone. "China, am I really going to become a father?" He was clearly beyond delighted. She nodded in response in between their embrace. She couldn't blame his surprise when she was also feeling the same.

He then removed himself in their tight hug as he tenderly reached out and secured his hand on the back of her neck pulling her and slowly he brought his lips to kiss her. Passionately.

-xXx-

It was not that surprising when he had become gentle. His flirty insults and provocations had minimized. But there was one thing that Okita Kagura never expected. She never would have guessed her husband to become this utterly over-protective to her. Maybe over-protective was an understatement.

She was already three months pregnant.

It was after dinner time. Kagura was washing the dishes in the sink. She was humming lightly when a speck of bubble flew towards her nose. "Achoo!" She sneezed. Accidentally, the traitorous plate she was currently washing slipped in her hands. It broke creating a loud shattering sound when it hit the tiled concrete floor.

"Oh my!" She gasped. Not so long. He immediately appeared in the kitchen.

"China! Are you alright?!" He panicked.

"Geez Sadist, I'm okay. The plate just slipped in my hands." She replied.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He then asked. Kagura reminded herself if he had heard what she told him just a second ago.

"I said I'm okay, just go back to our room. I'll be fine." But instead of complying, he did the opposite.

"No China. You should go to rest. I'll handle this." Sougo said sternly.

"But.."

"No buts China." He carefully nudged her to go to their room.

After that incident, it started.

Every three days, the sadist insisted for her to have checkups in the hospital. Much to her disagreement but luckily due to her total persistent that it was too much, it was reduced to weekly instead. But still Kagura was claiming that she didn't need such checkups. She was a Yato woman for goodness sake!

Another thing that bothered her was his demand to her to rest in an insanely great amount of time in a day. He wouldn't allow her to do simple house works to ensure her and their baby's safety by not wanting her to be stressed whatsoever crap he was assuming.

He always asked what she wanted to eat or if by any chance she was in pain. Blah. Blah. Blah

In any other circumstances, the thought of the Sadist being protective was adorable. But heck, she wasn't impressed at all.

He was certainly becoming paranoid.

-xXx-

It was a random day when she was feeling bored. But to her delight, her best friend Soyo visited her. She missed talking with the princess.

The two were idly chatting about several neighborhood gossips out there. Kagura then added narrating her complaints about a certain paranoid soon-to-be father husband of hers while Soyo just told her how sweet he was and she was lucky to have him.

The princess definitely got it _wrong_.

A couple of hour had passed. There was still much blather left untold when he came. He cleared his throat catching their attentions.

"I'm sorry to say this your highness but China needs to rest. She needs to sleep." Sougo out of sudden stood beside where his wife was seated.

Kagura was gaping. Did she heard it correct?

"Sadist, are you serious?" He was in his recent usual over-protective self again. "It's just barely five o'clock in the afternoon and you're saying that I need to sleep this early?"

Soyo couldn't help but to giggle. After regaining her composure, she stood up and told him. "It's okay Okita-san, don't be sorry. I'll be going and be sure to always take care of your wife for me." She let out a playful smile.

"Soyo-chan, don't encourage him. We know he's just being paranoid!" Kagura snapped but her husband didn't even seem to care at her complaints as he bowed and guide the princess towards the exit.

"You are assured, your highness."

From the corner of her eyes Kagura could see the knowing looks her best friend was sending her. The princess absolutely found her _dilemma_ amusing.

To think that she would have to deal with the paranoid sadist for the rest of the remaining months gave her a throbbing headache.

But well maybe deep inside, she was enjoying this side the Sadist was showing to her.

 _The hell was that!_

-xXx-

 **A/N: Thanks to 3000YearsOfLove, Houda708, Mei Ashryver, lulu.c1t4, Blaxis, I love okikagu, mi-chan, lu89, mitsuki, Cat, Ami and agirlworthfighting4 for the favs, follows and reviews.**

Next will be Florist-Photographer AU if no one makes a request. ^_^ Til' then Ja neh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Liz, mitsuki, piesss and Guest** who requested OkiKagu family/children. I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

 **Page III: Amused Mom and the Tortured Dad.**

..

She was undeniably became his soft spot. The angel mini China of his life. The most adorable thing in the whole world.

She had been greeting him every time he came home after work. His frustrations at his seemingly frequent failure of assassinating Hijikata bastard were always forgotten at sound of her sweet voice.

Today was as per usual. "I'm home!" He said emerging from the doorway.

Soft multiple footsteps echoed approaching him. "Papi!" He crouched down. Her small arms automatically found its way to tangle at his neck.

"I'm home Kou." Sougo repeated lifting his daughter as the angel pecked on his cheeks. As cheesy as it sounds, he could feel a warm sensation creeping inside him at the simple gesture.

"Welcome home Sadist." His precious wife appeared in the living room wearing an apron. She seemed to be in the middle of cooking.

Sougo inched closer to her reclining his head as she pecked on his cheeks like what his daughter had done just a while ago.

"How was work? Are you hungry? I'll prepare dinner soon. Just wait a second."

It was like a dream come true. (Ahem) Well, maybe his eighteen years old self would choke blood at the thought of him being mushy with the China _brat_ before. But now, having Kagura and Kouka in his life was the most perfect and the most wonderful thing that happened in his supposed sadistic existence. He would do everything to protect his family.

He couldn't help but smile inwardly.

His thoughts were cut as his little angel asked. "Papi, where's my 'konbu?" Yeah, his five years old girl who looked like her mother, save for her crimson orbs which she had gotten from his genes, had also inherited her mother's obsession of that unhealthy crap.

He sighed.

"Kou, I have told already that you shouldn't always eat 'konbu, right?" He was sitting on the couch while his daughter was resting on his lap.

"But Papi, _Kou_ wanted to eat 'konbu pweeease.." Damn, the feared sadistic shinsengumi police couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and the pleading tone of his daughter.

He sighed again.

He reached out for his bag and let out a pack of sukonbu. "Kou, I'll let you have this but I won't buy some tomorrow, understand?" Nodding eagerly, his mini China's face lit up.

It's not really because he didn't fancy the taste of his two girls' favorite snack that he didn't want Kouka eating it. It's just because having that crap regularly wasn't healthy for a mere five years old child. Not to mention when Kouka happens to skip meals and instead savor munching the crap, _ironically_ in a very cute way.

How could he make his daughter minimize eating that crap?

-xXx-

The next day it was one of his daily routine, Okita Sougo was driving home. He noticed his brother-in-law was about to enter in their house. He walked towards Kamui as he called him.

"Hey, what's up _big bro!_ "

At that said, Kamui turned his head to look at the one who shamelessly called him 'big bro'. There standing, was the sadistic-police-husband of his little sister.

Wearing his trademark _smile_ he replied. "M'fine _little bro_."

After a few more seconds of silence, the two men simultaneously made a vomiting postures and noises in disgust.

"Big bro my ass!" Kamui said as Okita similarly blurted a "little bro my ass!"

After composing themselves, they glanced at each other looking a bit serious. Okita was the one who opened his mouth first. "So, what makes you visit?"

"The woman and the brat." There was a pause. "I'm picking them up."

"Oh, you mean the Princess and your son Kasumi." Okita Sougo couldn't help but to smirk and tease his _big bro._

To say shocking, was beyond underestimation. Kamui and Soyo's marriage had them all frozen in disbelief when it was first learned. Nobody ever expected the psychopath to fall under the spell of (ahem) love. But things do happen beyond human comprehension. Who knows, someday maybe the idea of Takasugi being settled next would be announced.

"Geez, you're still not addressing her in her first name." Sougo raised his palm to whack the vermilion haired guy's back much to Kamui's annoyance.

"Shut up!"

As if he was an expert in this certain field, Sougo suggested. "Hey, just try calling her name and I assure you, she would be very delighted."

"Tch, mind your own business, would ya?" But maybe Kamui would try to do so.

-xXx-

Later on that day Kamui and Soyo with their son, left Okita residence. After that, Sougo noticed Kouka was clutching a pack of sukonbu in her tiny arms.

"Kou, what did I told you yesterday?" Sougo asked eyeing the snack.

It was given to her by her cousin Kasumi. "No..eating 'konbu today.." The five year old Kouka looked guilty and dejected. Not fazed by it, Okita then took the pack of sukonbu from her small hands.

"Kou, I'm just concerned about your health. You might get sick if you keep on eating sukonbu every time." He cooed.

"But Papi, Kou is fine. I'll never get sick!"

Okita was aware how stubborn his daughter was. She was just like her mother. He inwardly thought what would make his angel lessen eating the crap. After a moment, he finally said.

"Actually, Papi hate sukonbu. Every time I took a bite on it. I get very sick." Not that he was entirely lying. "Do you want to always eat that snack that made your father sick?"

It was effective.

Instantly Kouka hugged her father sniffing while muttering incoherently that sounds like. "I'm so sowwy Papi! I'll stop eating it from now on. I don't want Papi getting sick!"

Sougo felt a little bit bad but what's more important was, at least it worked.

-xXx-

It wasn't what he actually wanted.

From that day, Kouka stopped eating her favorite food. It tore a part of him when every time he asked his angel what she wanted when he got home, she would reply. "Kon.." only to be stopped and continue with. "No, nothing.." while she looked very down.

The feeling when he saw his used-to-be so cheerful daughter sulking and dejected ripped his _sadistic_ heart.

He couldn't take it anymore so he bought another pack of sukonbu hoping that she would lighten up. But to no avail, Kouka wouldn't take the snack.

"Papi..sick. I don't want to." The only words she said.

He had made several attempts to cheer her up but also not effective. His mini China was still depressed.

It had gone weeks.

Doing his last resort. Okita Sougo bought dozens of sukonbu and presented it in front of his daughter saying it was okay to eat it as long as she would liven up. At the sight of it, Kouka's crimson eyes regained a small glint but eventually faded as she muttered again.

"Papi, hate 'konbu.."

That was it. He opened the boxes and he did the very thing he never thought he could dare in his entire life. He ate each of the crap in front of his daughter proving that he won't get sick.

Kouka's eyes widened.

After stuffing almost dozens of it in his mouth. The sadistic shinsengumi captain turned to the angel and said.

"See? Papi is okay." His stomach was twisting inside but he managed to smile. And thank goodness his daughter immediately cheered up.

Little did the father and daughter know. She was giggling at the display. Kagura had been watching the tortured sadist since the beginning. It was so amusing to watch him feeling disturbed in such simple things for weeks.

 _Oh God! How endearing her husband could be._

-xXx-

During the evening-

He was sprawled on their bed. "China, it's all your fault.." His face that was slumped on the pillow turned to glance at his wife. "I had to eat dozens of those crap." He made a sound similar to a gag.

"Hey!" Kagura defended. "Don't make it sounds so bad. Sukonbu doesn't taste like crap."

"Whatever.." His voice sounded pained. Though the sight of the tortured sadist's face slumped on their pillow was very charming, she couldn't help but to feel guilty. Kouka inherited her love for sukonbu at her.

Kagura sighed.

She extended her hand to stroke the sadist's hair as she cooed. "Okay, just you cheer up and I'll do whatever you say but for once only."

After hearing that, he immediately recovered raising himself startling her. "Really China?" There was a wicked grin tugging his handsome face.

"Hmm.." He hummed as if thinking of something but Kagura knew he had already thought what it was. It was her mistake. She could already see the perverted glint reflecting in his eyes.

Before she could even open her mouth to talk, his lips were already crashed on hers. After a few more seconds he parted as he leisurely brought his lips on her ears to whisper-

"Tonight I won't let you sleep."

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks to 3000YearsOfLove, I love okikagu, Ami, lu89, Liz, mi-chan, mitsuki, piesss, Guest, agirlworthfighting4, SundanceDream, jendaiyu, AMVinka, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, LaydiiV, MyseashellCat, cierra28love, keks503, snoopyblais, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu, Rinfantasy and girlmadeofjade for the new reviews, favs and follows.**

 **P.S: I'm working on the other requests. ^_^ Tnx again. 'Til then Ja neh.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is dedicated for **3000YearsOfLove.** A continuation of Page I. Just picture the character of Kagura in 'Be Forever Yorozuya' in this chapter. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

 **Page IV-Model Student and the Delinquent 2 [Highschool AU]**

..

"I thought delinquents don't come to school trips?" She asked eyeing the guy beside her.

He smirked. "Well, even _bad boys_ should unwind from time to time." He replied.

From the back of her mind she thought how he changed. But Kagura wasn't sure if it was for the better.

When he first came to school, he was obviously an aberrant. He didn't socialize with others, he's cold, he would sleep in the class every now and then, he'd pick fights recklessly and etc. He was dubbed as delinquent. But ever since that incident in the alley, something in him became different. He began to open up.

Maybe, he was just showing his true self.

He was now participating in the class activities but still being rude never left him. Every time he converse with their classmates, insults would be blurted nonchalantly. He liked also to torture a certain Yamazaki Sagaru, make fun of glasses a.k.a. Shimura Shinpachi and to everybody's knowledge, he had developed this habit of teasing Miss President.

And one thing was certain. Okita Sougo was actually an absolute sadist.

Today, their biology class was conducting a trip to the city's zoological garden for their assignment and documentation of various wild lives. They were riding in the school bus heading to the city. She was settled on the seat beside the window while he's sitting on her right side.

"Just don't do anything troublesome in the zoo. I don't want to be charged in any misbehavior in this trip." She spoke.

As a president of the student body and the representative of the class, Kagura was responsible in handling the trip. She was assigned by their teacher to organize things. And as their professor had said, they would be working on the activity by pairs.

She chose to pair up with the sadist (what she address him mentally) to ensure and watch him if in case. That's what she inwardly repeated in herself. She was pairing up with him just to be his LOOKOUT, nothing less. Not that she wanted to be with him or whatsoever shit was that.

"Rest assured _partner_." Okita Sougo replied inching closer to her ears making something inside her tingle as he continued. "For you, this time I'll behave." He was teasing her again.

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked back at him doubting his words.

He just let out a playful shrug in assurance.

-xXx-

They arrived in the Safari park. Each of the students went on their own ways to conduct their own assignments. Her classmate and best friend Soyo who was paired up with Imai Nobume waved goodbye at her, not slipping without sending her a knowing gestures and some whispers that sounds like, "enjoy your date, tell me the details later 'kay?"

Kagura just pretended to be clueless.

After that, she strolled around the zoological garden with him. Surprisingly, he's well-behaved. The surroundings were pretty refreshing. Indeed a very nice place, save for a random unsuspecting hounding animal. Just watch out.

Not before long, she felt dizzy. She wanted to sleep. Kagura hadn't enough last night because of busying herself organizing this trip. Still walking, she caught a sight of a bench across an enclosed area where the monkeys were displayed.

She went to sit at it. Well, sneaking a quick nap wouldn't hurt sadomaru right?

Okita noticed her resting on the bench. He followed also settling himself several inches away from her spot.

Few seconds passed when he opened his mouth to talk. "Look China, don't you think that ape kinda look like our P.E. instructor Kon—"

He was not able to finish his impertinent remark when a sudden weight dropped on his shoulders. He was mildly taken a back. He glanced down at his side to see her, eyes closed sleeping using his shoulders as a make-shift pillow. When did she get closer to him? Did she purposely move intending to lean on his shoulders?

Her face looked angelic though he inwardly thought if he had demented brain for even thinking about that.

But hell, his blood pumping organ began to beat insanely quick. Maybe, he had heart problems rather.

But then again despite his stubborn denials, he found his treacherous hand positioned to tug the strands of her hair covering the side of her pale face.

She was so soft and she smelled nice too. He could be used to it. He liked it. Crap! Maybe his sense of touch and his nose were damaged.

A part of his sadistic mind was telling him that he's just simply had a thing for the girl which he mentally shove inside Hijikata bastard's dog poop mayo special. Okita Sougo would never have a crush on someone..never!

But you could say, _Prez_ was somewhat pleasing to the eyes. Her long vermilion hair made her features more appealing. The way she talk/argue with him kinda felt good. She's also strong. And her personality as a whole was—

OH DAMN! He actually liked her.

He gave up debating on the obvious crap reality.

From across, two of Kondo-san's look alike seemed to be mockingly mimicking their position. One of the apes grabbed another gori to use its shoulder to lean on while making noises that sounded like teasing Okita Sougo who was just smirking at them. Few of the gorillas were at the background clapping their limbs while dancing as if mirroring his inwardly frolicking black hole of a heart.

-xXx-

Several hours had passed.

She slowly began to open her eyes. Immediately, it clicked her. She fell asleep. She looked at her wrist watch to see that it was already time to go. "Oh my god! I forgot to do our assignment!" How could she just sleep the entire hours instead of doing the documentation?!

She was too busy in her hysterics that she didn't notice her make-shift pillow. Was she aware that she leaned her head on his shoulders for almost five hours?

But her problems was immediately solve when the raven haired girl came approaching. Their other classmates arrived also. With a smile, the Tokugawa heiress said, "don't worry Kagura-chan, I took videos." Soyo raised the camera that was dangling at her neck showing it to her best friend.

Kagura was relieved.

Later on that day, both Okita Sougo and Sakata Kagura had the copy of the video Soyo took.

-xXx-

During the night of doing her assignment—

Just imagine the blush and rapid palpitating of her heart when she saw the end part of the footage, there's these two very familiar figures.

It was like a snapshot of romance cliché moment in a movie.

She was peacefully in her slumber while resting her head on his shoulders. Few butterflies seemed to be circling them around. It was a heart-racing sight to witness. Her forgotten partner was there all along with her in the bench when she fell asleep. But why didn't he wake her up?

The thought of Okita Sougo letting her lean on him for almost five hours made her stomach flutter in rapture.

She made an out-of-her-character feminine squeal while her both palms were pressed on each side of her burning cheeks.

 _Damn sadist for making her feel this way!_

 _._

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks to Reyna108, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu, lu89, mi-chan, mitsuki, Rinfantasy, girlmadeofjade, I love okikagu, Okamis, Ami, Patsuan, Jenchen.H, Xi-hime, liaucs, naturalpermhead, valkyrielie and Mistsukis2 for the new reviews, favs and follows. Also, I didn't forget each of your requests, I'm working on it. 'Til then Ja neh.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one is dedicated to **agirlworthfighting4** and **mi-chan.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

 **Page V: Florist and the Photographer [AU]**

..

 _Click_

It all started there. When the shutter opens capturing her image.

He was only ten years old that time when he first caught a sight of her. It had been fifteen years ago.

Okita Sougo, at the age of twenty-five was known as one of the most famous Photographers in the whole country. Many of his works had been brought overseas for exhibition. His passion on his chosen field was extremely exceptional. His zeal towards photography started when he accidentally took a snapshot of a certain vermilion haired girl way back then.

That time, his family was having a vacation in the countryside far away from the city when he got bored and inadvertently wandered in a park. He noticed her, a random child at his age cheerfully playing with a giant dog in the place. He was entranced. Then eventually, out of a sudden impulse, he reached out for the device clicking the button of his father's camera that he was clutching capturing a picture of her—fifteen years ago.

It felt magical.

He didn't expect that he would be captivated at the single shot flashed in the screen he subconsciously took. The girl in the photo didn't even know that her image was captured. The way she smiled was enchanting. She seemed to be too engrossed in her own world that she didn't notice him. He sternly bore his crimson eyes on the picture. Her azure orbs were seemingly drowning him into the deep abyss that he couldn't comprehend why.

It may be because of the beauty of photography. He childishly concluded.

That was the first and the last time he met her. He didn't even know her name. Time had passed. From the back of his mind, he wished he had asked. He constantly reminded himself he wished it because of the purpose of having a name of the first 'subject' he had taken.

From then on, he became fascinated in becoming a photographer.

He's already an adult but he was still single, he never had any commitment before. He didn't seem to be interested in having a relationship. His daily routine was solely occupied with his photography stuffs. His friends/minions were also in the same field as him. Though there had been many women who were lurking around clearly infatuated with him, none of them had caught his interest. He wondered if he'd grow old yet still a bachelor.

Despite of being loveless, he still wanted to have a child, a heir whom he could pass on his eternal legacy of murdering his senior Hijikata bastard who happens to be more popular than him. But not that Okita Sougo actually bothered by popularity crap, but the idea of that bastard being higher than him had greatly annoyed him.

In the midst of his prime, he still felt something was missing.

Recently, he felt like going back to the countryside village where he initially encountered the provenance of his eminent career. It was an out of a whim thoughts, no reason in particular. Or he might just wanted to loosen up in the place where his life had practically started revolving.

-xXx-

She was humming softly. The fragrance of the different varieties of flowers enveloped her shop. She was in the middle of arranging these ornamental lovely plants. It was always refreshing. It felt nostalgic.

She had been running her flower shop for quite some years. When she was still a little child, she dreamt of exploring the world. She never ever thought that when she grew up, she would end up being a florist noted how she wanted to have an adventurous life. But everything had shifted the moment she met him.

When she thought about it, it was just silly.

She was a nine year old child when a stranger, brown-haired boy sneaked an instant in her life that she couldn't imagine would've brought this big influence in her existence. She met him in a park where she used to play with her pet dog Sadaharu. Kagura remembered that time.

 _She was about to go home after hours of playing outside when she bumped into something. When she looked at it, it was a boy. She was a bit startled. And then he smiled, "here.." he said as he unsuspectingly extended his hand to give her a flower, a rose. "It's beautiful." She noticed how he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he continued, "like you.." A small blush adorably crept on his cheeks. He didn't look comfortable but his words ignited a thing inside her innocent young heart. That's for sure._

She accepted it. But that moment, she didn't have time to respond when he suddenly turned his heels to escape. Kagura was just frozen at what he said. She never had someone gave her a flower before let alone with those sweet words he muttered. Who knew that such thing could be that touching? Back then, she came to develop love towards flowers. It reminded her about him.

She grew an interest in becoming a florist.

-xXx-

Okita Sougo arrived. The surroundings were almost green in contrast to the city's busy streets. But somehow, he liked it. It's been a long time since he came here in one of the remotest part of the country. It's a likeable change.

He toured. He was randomly catching snapshots around. His travel bag was hanging at his left arm while the sling of his camera was idly dangling at his neck. Some of the locals were waving at him with a quick exchange of greetings as their way of welcoming the traveler/tourist. They were friendly, again in contrast to the city folks. He returned their gestures with handsomely letting out a faint smile along with a snap of his camera. It was surely a nice feeling.

The twenty-five year old guy kept on strolling on the town until he stumbled into a flower shop. A sign read 'OPEN' was plastered in the front door. He had felt this urge to look inside which he didn't really think about why. With a light push, the bell jingled signaling the entrance of a potential costumer. Immediately as he stepped in, a cozy feminine voice resounded.

"Welcome to our shop."

It felt like the world had momentarily stopped, seemingly a motion picture in a cinematography which slowed everything around. His steps inched closer to the direction of the angelic voice. At the sight of the owner of the said voice, he was certain that she's the same person in the picture he had never failed to look at daily since fifteen years ago. Her long smooth vermilion hair, her pale complexion and her blue orbs were definitely familiar.

She smiled at him. "Good day sir, what can I do for you?"

Words didn't seem to come out in his mouth. He was speechless. He inwardly thought how beautiful she was with the varieties of flowers surrounding her form.

That's when he finally realized that for those entire years, he had been under the wrong belief that it's because of the splendidness of photography that he was captivated on the image of the girl, which in all reality wasn't the reason at all. Why didn't he realize it earlier? But damn it! He would laugh at those people who believe in love at first sight—

If and only if he wasn't undeniably a die-hard victim of that _crap_ for one and a half decade.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to lu89, Ami, mitsuki, I love okikagu, mi-chan, Rinfantasy, 3000YearsOfLove, Patsuan, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, LaydiiV, Guest, Diamond Tawano, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu, Houda708, IAMYOURFATHER9906, ToraWhite, cutezyeyes13 and Abide for the reviews, favs and follows.

Also, I didn't forget each of your requests, I'm working on it. To Houda708, it'd be in the next chapter. ^_^ 'Til then, Ja neh.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is dedicated to **Houda708** and **Patsuan.** A continuation of Page IV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. The plot in this chapter is credited to Houda708.

 **Page VI-Model Student and the Delinquent 3 [Highschool AU]**

..

They had barely _talked._ It was getting irritating.

Lately, she was spending more time in her student council stuffs much to his sheer annoyance. And every moment he went closer to her during her spare time, something would definitely get in the way.

An antagonistic part of him was asking why would he feel riled up with that when they were not even nearly close to committed whatsoever crap was that. But Okita Sougo didn't give a damn to reason out. Who wouldn't be irritated when their regular routine was disturbed?

Today seemed to be anything but different.

Their classroom was as per usual, Ginpachi-sensei came inside indicating that another subject period was about to start. Everyone were settled on their respected seats. Silence followed. Minutes had passed, the white haired instructor started to write the lessons on the board.

Okita was seated beside Kagura's spot. At a moment like this, they don't typically talk to each other. Prez was focused on the class that whenever he attempted to tease her, she didn't particularly respond which was why 'class hours' wasn't part of his regular routine of goading her to react.

But knowing that she'd be busy with her student council shit after lectures, even as childish as it may look like, Okita Sougo couldn't resist the urge to get her attention.

He began to work on his _moves._

With a flick of the small pad of his eraser, it flew towards her desk and it eventually bounced dropping itself on the floor. It caught the vermilion haired girl's attention. He inwardly smirked,

"China, can you hand me that?" He subtly muttered pointing his index finger to it. With a slight hesitation, she shifted to do so.

But instead of a soft fingers of hers that's supposed to touch his when she handed the eraser, a (manly) unwanted glasses' fist was the thing that magically pressed at his open palms.

He blinked twice.

"Here Okita-san." Shinpachi who coincidentally just walked in between their seats picked the pad before Kagura could even get it, as he obliviously handed it to the irritated Sougo.

The teenage Shimura returned to his desk which was in front of Kagura while mildly humming his idol Otsuu's song.

 _Tch, damn glasses!_

An hour had gone, the next period started.

Tsukuyo-sensei had left the students with a short quiz. At her absence, everyone already started answering the questions. It was just a piece of cake for him. Okita already finished answering his paper in a matter of few minutes. When he took a glance at the China girl, he caught how she had finished hers also.

He mentally thought that this time, he would definitely succeed in grabbing her attention.

He cleared his throat successfully making China turn to stare at him.

Reclining his head to have a better look at her, he asked. "Can I barrow a pen?" He raised his black colored one as he lightly swung it to the side. "Mine had run out of ink."

She knitted her eyebrows suspiciously at the sight of his grin that had momentarily flashed on his deadpanned expression. But she let it pass anyway. Kagura then took her pen to give it to him only to be stopped by a cheerful voice of a certain Yamazaki Sagaru whose seat was in front of the sadist.

"Captain, if you're looking for a spare, I have lots of extra here." Jimi, the imaginary Shinsengumi club vice-captain happily shuffled his bag to grab the mentioned spare pens as he turned to his rear to give it to the brown haired.

Yamazaki was apprehensively overwhelmed at the sight of him. Okita Sougo was emitting a murderous aura. Jimi immediately flinched biting his fingers frightened as he dropped the pens on the floor.

-xXx-

It was almost lunch period

Again this time, he'd absolutely try to manage spending the noon break with her. Maybe, he could (for the lack of better words) invite her to have a lunch with him. _And why is that so, huh?_ Another persistent adversative question floated in his sadistic mind.

His musings were cut off at the sound of the bell signaling the morning class was over. He automatically turned his head to look on her seat only to find it empty. He was taken aback. _Where is she? Where did China go?_

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Tokugawa Soyo who unknowingly emerged spoke answering his internal question. "Kagura-chan was with Nobume." Who was the vice-president of the student body. "I was gonna invite her to have lunch _too."_ Okita Sougo glanced at the princess, and to Soyo's downright delight he didn't debate on the 'too' part. "But figures the student council is very busy for the upcoming cultural festival."

His inward sigh was masked by his usual nonchalant expression at what she said. But Soyo could see through it. He was clearly disturbed. Guess her best friend's crush was mutually returned. The Tokugawa heiress' sly smirk was plastered on her face as she slipped out of his view.

The frustrated Okita stood up. Hands on both sides of his pocket as he went to have his break alone.

Unfortunately, things were the same during their afternoon classes. None of his moves came fruitful. He was still damn dejected at their lack of interactions.

-xXx-

It was a tiring day. The sun was about set. The sky was painted orange outside. Kagura felt exhausted. It had been a very busy long days lately. So much student council's works were needed to be done.

She was walking along the corridors of the school building. She was heading to their classroom to get her things and go home after. Few strides taken, she was already standing at the doorway. She reached her hand to open the door. When she walked in, Kagura was surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone at this hour left inside the classroom. Let alone, the sadist. Her step was halted.

He was casually leaning beside the window rails. His crimson eyes sternly boring at hers when he opened his mouth. "Yo." He mumbled as he followed. "Took you so long enough."

The atmosphere around them was tranquil. The cool breeze coming from the open pane was gently engulfing them.

She regained her senses in a seconds as she resumed walking towards her desk where her bag was secured. "Why are you still here?" She couldn't resist to ask.

 _Maybe he was waiting for you._ She could imagine her romanticist of a friend Soyo would definitely say if she was there. But heck, her heart was doing inner somersault at that insanely absurd thought.

"Isn't it obvious?" He blurted. Her eyes widened. She turned her head to find him few inches away from her. When did he get this closer? At her surprise, she subconsciously took a step backward creating dragging noise made by the desk she had leaned on.

"What do you mean?" Kagura tried her best not to stutter. She was intently staring at his deep red eyes. He then purposely inched closer caging her against the table desk. She couldn't properly breathe at the proximity. He was way taller than her. For a moment, she felt smaller which was literally true. But she won't show any sign of yielding.

"Do you want me to spill it out for you?" He said while extending his arms, each of his hands was planted against the surface of the table trapping the girl. His face was dangerously centimeters away from hers. She could feel his warmth seeping through the fabric of her uniform.

"You should go home." She retorted averting the topic. If this goes on, she wasn't confident anymore if she could restrain throwing her lips at that (cough2x) deliciously looking pair of his.

Actually he wasn't sure what came into him. He's just irritated that for the past few days, she's so busy that they didn't have the time to be together. _What was that?_ And the only thing(s) he was certain of was, he wanted to be with her, to spent time with her, to tease her, to touch her, to caress her face, to ran his fingers on the smooth strands of her hair, to kiss her—

And so he did the latter.

Okita Sougo closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips on hers. She was frozen at the sudden contact. It started as chaste. He was testing what would her reaction be. And eventually to his utter ecstasy, he could feel her responding by closing her eyes and feeling his lips. A wave of relief showered inside him. He raised his hand to cup the back of her pale neck to create the perfect angle deepening their kiss.

In between their said kiss, things pooled up in his mind. It dawn upon him that he had been jealous all the time. Jealous to those people and things she was focusing her attention to instead of him. He never ever imagined in a trillion light years, that the moment will come that he would finally admit to himself that he was falling, falling madly under the cursed spell of that four letter word that starts with an alphabet L.

A minute had gone and they parted. His forehead was leisurely touching hers. His palms were cupping both sides of her soft cheeks as he gently whispered—

"Hey, be my girl."

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks to Rinfantasy, I love okikagu, mi-chan, Ami, lu89, mitsuki, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Patsuan, agirlworthfighting4, 4Kagura, DancingParade for the reviews, favs and follows. Also, I'm working on the other requests. 'Til then Ja neh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** To the wonderful readers, I really apologize for the late update. This chapter is dedicated to **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Page VII-Dojo Rivals [AU]**

..

The cluttering noise of jarring wooden sword enveloped the wide space of a certain dojo. In the midst of the span, two figures were sternly emerged in an intense match.

Some of their friends and acquaintances were focused watching at the sides.

From the corner, a demanding voice resounded. "Our Kagura is obviously winning!" How many times the perm head had said it before, Shimura Shinpachi had lost count of it.

Instantly, another voice irrupted. "Are you blind or something?" replied by a raven haired adult in a defensive manner. "Sougo's clearly outdoing her!"

At that said, the perm inched his face to glare at the Mayo freak repeating his previous claim. "Look, you're the one who might be losing his sight. Do you need to barrow Shinpachi's glasses?" Hijikata returned his gesture as Gintoki continued. "Kagura is our best fighter. That sadistic brat of your dojo absolutely doesn't stand a chance!"

And so, the undoubtedly doubtful adults squabbled nonsensically.

Yamazaki just sighed with his version two.

It was a peaceful spring of the new season. The warmth of the sunrays was gently brushing the atmosphere. People walked casually along the streets. Various traditional establishments cozily sheltered the people around. The sounds of idyllic chirps of the joyous murmurs of the nature lingered.

"So, it's their 1001th duel, isn't it?" With a puff of his nicotine stick, Hijikata Toushiro spoke regaining his composure after their momentary childish argument.

"Yeah, two wins for Kagura same with the sadistic brat and nine hundred ninety-six draws." How ironic it was for the two grown-up adults to talk about the record of the well-known _dojo rivals_ when just a minute ago they were bragging who was the better when again, they're aware that Kagura and Sougo were obviously perfect match for each other…

(As rivals)

Another slash of the bamboo sword flexed only to be blocked again. It was becoming repetitive. But no one showed any sign of giving in.

Okita Sougo could see dribbles of sweat dripping at her pale neck. The China girl—as he called her, was panting heavily. He smirked. "Admit your loss already China, you're clearly exhausted."

It was as if they were the only persons in the world. Their friends were watching on the sidelines but her fullest attention was on him. His figure was the only thing reflecting in her eyes. It had been almost seven years when they first met each other. She was the one who initially challenged the boy who looked about her age.

Kagura could never forget their first match. It was the happiest moment of her life. She had beaten him during that time thus also triggered the beginning of their long time rivalry. Maybe because of his pride being tainted from losing to a girl that from then on, he was desperate to defeat her. But Kagura vowed that she would never let him.

Through the passage of seasons, they eventually agreed on the idea that whoever won the first three matches could order/request something to the loser. For the record, the both of them had already two winnings. Another one would pronounce the end of their rivalry which left her kinda sad deep inside just by thinking of it. Even if it was hard to admit, she had grown to enjoy their habitual duels.

Her vermilion locks were secured in a single pony tail that was shifting gracefully in every move she made. She swung her _shinai_ attempting to land another blow at him as she opened her mouth to say, "in your dreams Sadist!" Feeling confident she followed, "I'll surely win this match."

With a pressure on the heel of his foot, he maneuvered to block her slash. Okita Sougo grinned.

He was eleven years old back then when he had his first loss in his entire life. He could clearly picture in his mind the time he had fought her in a sword fight. She was the one who proposed to challenge him. He was surprise before but he agreed to fight her anyway.

The brown haired guy was distracted by her whole painfully _cute_ expression and demeanor that he eventually lost their first encounter over half a decade ago. Years had gone, they gradually became popularly known as dojo rivals by the whole village folks.

Each of their thousand counted match almost ended up as a tie. Both had two wins and losses with nine hundred ninety-six draws.

If you're wondering how Okita Sougo managed to have his second loss, well it's just because that time, the girl was sick. She was clearly having a slight fever before. Her face was flushed crimson at her obvious unwell state. That was years ago. He was inwardly hesitant to have their match back then but she insisted that a _warrior_ doesn't hold back whatever circumstances she might be in. They fought but he purposely restrained his attacks, ironic to her _warrior crap_ thus making him lose for the second time. He had no regrets though.

But this current moment, he was determined to end their seven year long rivalry by winning today's match.

Several minutes had passed. Their fight was still on going. The viewers were intently watching every movement they created. Another minute gone, Sougo saw an opening. He didn't let this miniscule chance pass as he unexpectedly strike from the right. Kagura had reflexively shielded herself from his blow. But unfortunately, the moment she turned her body, she lost her balance. Her opponent made another come back to launch a perfect hit directed at her bamboo sword which flawlessly flew out from her grasp sending it several feet across the hall.

With the pull of gravity, she slumped down. Her back pressing on the floor. Okita Sougo was hovering her form. The tip of the _shinai_ he was clutching was dipped beside the surface centimeter away from the pale skin of her cheeks.

He smirked. "I win the match China." She knitted her eyebrows in disappointment, but a loss is a loss. "Ready for my demand?" It wasn't really a question, more like a reminder of their deal.

Kagura let out a single sigh. "Okay, I get it already."

They both gradually stood up and bowed officially ending their 1001th fight with Okita Sougo proclaimed by the umpire Saitou Shimaru's placards as the victor.

Most of the audience were clapping their hands in regards with the amazing match they had witnessed for long. Hijikata was proudly grinning mocking his counterpart frowning Gintoki, who couldn't accept that he actually lost an argument from the bastard Mayo freak.

In the center of the dojo house, the two were standing across each other. "So, what do you want?" Kagura asked the brown-haired dude making the watchers cease their chatters and cheers to listen anticipating what Okita would demand.

Instead of an immediate verbal answer, Sougo walked closer in front of her. Everybody was mute as Elizabeth's beak. Leisurely, he slid out something from his pocket.

It was a cliché small familiar box that was constantly seen in a romance theater play.

Kagura's cerulean eyes widened at the obvious realizations.

Gintoki collapsed.

Hijikata couldn't breathe anymore.

Kondo Isao was about to blabber unnecessary comment when Otae abruptly cover the gorilla's mouth with her palm silencing him.

Okita Sougo slowly kneeled. His crimson orbs solemnly locking at her blue ones.

"As the victor of our 1001th match." His tone felt so warm and sincere with full of determination in contrast to his ever so conceited declaration. "I hereby demand China—that from now on, be prepared to wake up every morning to cook breakfast for your good-looking soon-to-be husband." He extended his fingers to tug the small diamond ring out of the box and slipped it in her slim left ring finger. His touch was almost electrifying that she felt surge of stunning emotions washed her whole existence. She never really saw it coming.

That left most of the spectators gaping. Otae gasped. Kondo Isao blushed at the latter's previous gesture.

Kagura was speechless. Her heart seemed to crawl outside her ribcage. _Is he serious?!_ OH MY ST*PHEN CURRY! Somebody _health_ her to explain!

IS THIS FOR REAL? She questioned again. DID JUST OKITA SOUGO PROPOSED TO HER?!

Silence ensued.

Few moments passed, Kagura didn't know how in the world she found herself giving a curt nod in affirmation.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to Ami, lu89, I love okikagu, mi-chan, mitsuki, Currently-addicted-to-Okikagu, lulu.c1t4, jidatmino, Rinfantasy, Okamis, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, LaydiiV, Mistsukis2, Guest, RandomLuv, m00nbunnie, FandomQueen 120064, aisukikoi, and minmouse21 for the reviews, favs and follows. It's really a medicine to all the stress at school. ^_^

 _*Shinai_ -Bamboo sword

'Til then Ja neh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to **Ami**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.

 **Page VIII- Texting [Set in canon-verse]**

..

The sound of melodious music resonated through the large hall of an edifice. Several people wore various elegant clothes that were leisurely enjoying the night. It was another party composed of some wealthy aristocrats as guests.

Meanwhile, the first division captain was idly resting on the surface of the hard concrete. He was settled on the thick banister of a porch. His back leaning on the paved pillar. Okita Sougo's pair of crimson eyes was gazing at the starless night sky. His right arm was extended on the top of his bent knee making a perfect picture of a typical 'emo guy silently watching the moon above'. Tonight, some of the Shinsengumi were currently escorting VIPs which were the Tokugawa siblings in a certain big time social gathering. The police were told to enjoy the party. But the captain chose to isolate himself in a crowdless veranda of the huge building ditching his job than to pathetically mingle with some wealthy aristocrats in a _boring_ party.

His mind was occupied by a particular _thought_. Seamlessly completing the image of a cliché emo guy.

Okita Sougo hadn't seen China for almost a month from now. Not that he really care about that crap. But some part of his sadistic self was itching to see her. A feeling of wanting to have their typical clash every time they saw each other. But again, still the fact that she hadn't shown her ugly face to him for the past few weeks made him curious.

Usually for no apparent reason, coincidence maybe, the Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya often times were likely to find themselves involved in the same situations. Like miraculously meeting up in a random panty thief hunting, or even caught in becoming a 'playmate' of the Shogun in a swimming pool, or just plainly being drawn in trying to butcher one another desperate to have a higher spot in a character poll, etc. whatsoever shit was that. In those times, he's always seen with her engaging in countless and _senseless_ fights.

Lately, no China could be spotted. But Sougo would rather eat that mayonnaise crap of Hijikata bastard than to admit that he missed her or he wanted to see her. He gagged at that absurd idea. Stupid ass!

" _Sougo.."_ A puff of cigarette smoke

Bullshit thoughts. Okita Sougo never ever wanted to see that monstrous alien brat.

" _Sougo.."_ An angry vein popped.

He inwardly sighed. Why in the world he keep on wasting his time thinking about her?

" _Oi Sougo!"_

Better focus his mind on something rather than—

BOOM! A loud smoke enveloped the surroundings cutting all the sadist's musings.

After a minute, a loud cussing was heard.

"DAMNIT! YOU HIJIKATA BASTARD!"

Hijikata Toushiro stood casually with the Shinsengumi's trademark bazooka placed in his shoulders. He lightly nipped on his cancer stick. His bangs dramatically covering half of his face performing his ever so appealing sideway glance as he calmly spoke. "It's your fault, I've been calling you for god knows how many times" even though it was just thrice, talk about exaggeration. "But you seemed swamped up with your shit sadistic daydreams." Finally their roles have been switched. The demon vice commander got to have a bit of his revenge to the brat's frequent assassination attempt.

Okita winced at the daydream comment.

"I had no choice, sorry." Toushiro continued though he wasn't apologetic at all.

Sougo was sending him a death glare.

It was really strange that nobody at the party was bothered by the loud boom.

Beside Mayora, Yamazaki had been standing there watching the frequent attempted murder his superiors always engaged in. Jimi wonder how some potential criminals like them had been allowed to become police.

Okita Sougo was fuming. He was about to slash Hijikata bastard when the latter spoke. "The Princess.." who was one of the VIPs the Shinsengumi were escorting, "is going home early. Take her in the castle safely."

The sadist scoffed. But on the brighter side, after he'd done his job, he could already leave this boring place and rest. But definitely, he's not leaving without returning a favor by blasting his loathsome superior's head.

-xXx-

The ride going to the Tokugawa residence was peaceful. There were only three of them. Soyo was sitting at the back seat of the car with Okita Sougo settled on the opposite side. Another first division Shinsengumi police was the one driving.

Along the way, Kameyama, the sadistic captain's subordinate politely asked. "Pardon me your highness, but what makes you left the party this early? It's only nine o'clock in the evening and the event had just started barely an hour ago."

Glancing at the rearview mirror to look at the spectacled police's reflection, Soyo answered. "I really don't particularly enjoy such formal events with other aristocrats. It bores me." Soyo would prefer to go to the places where her best friend usually take her. For instance, in a dango shop, in a zoo, or in an amusement park, in a common place where fancy dresses and big names were not a requirement. But for the sake of formality, she needs to attend such ceremonial social gatherings.

"Oh, I see.." Kameyama focused his gazed on the road as he replied with a smile.

The princess hummed in response.

Then suddenly, Soyo's phone tinged. She dug the gadget in her pouch and flipped it open. It was a message from her best friend.

"Oh, it's Kagura-chan!" Soyo muttered in delight.

At the mention of the familiar name, his sadistic ears twitched. It caught his attention. He was aware that the Princess was China's best friend. But Okita's deadpanned expression didn't even shift a bit. But he couldn't help himself to clarify.

"You mean the Yorozuya girl?" Sougo asked. He never saw the China brat use a cellphone before (maybe if he was awake when she took her victorious pose with a butchered version of him the time when they saved Shimura Tae in the Yagyuu mansion, it'd be counted). But it looked like she actually owned.

Soyo was slightly surprised at his question. "Yeah, Gintoki-san recently bought her a cellphone." She smiled at the thought of the ecstatic Kagura's face when the perm head gave her one. "It's really nice to have constant communication with Kagura." It's way better now that the two close friends had frequent contact with each other. It makes easier to talk about trending gossips.

Okita Sougo just gave a subtle 'hn' in reply.

The raven haired girl shifted to type something on her phone. For several minutes, she seemed very happy and absorbed in texting her friend. Silence was observed. After another couple of seconds, out of a blue, Soyo spoke glumly. "Geez, my phone's dead." The driver took a glance at the princess on the rearview mirror. Okita raised a brow.

The teen Tokugawa turned to her side. "Would you mind if I barrow your phone Okita-san? I just need to inform Kagura-chan." She looked at him in hopeful eyes as she continued. "Just a minute, if that's okay with you."

If the princess used his phone to text the China girl, he could get to know her number. Okita Sougo was inwardly thrilled at that idea. Pranking the monster alien brat through mobile sounds sadistic.

But before the captain could even have a chance to reply. His subordinate Kameyama spoke, "Hime-sama, you could use my phone. Captain isn't really the type to share his personal things with others" as the spectacled police handed his cell phone to the black haired.

"Oh, is that so? I understand," Soyo politely said. "Thank you Kameyama-san."

"No problem, your highness. It's my honor."

If looks could kill, the older police would be in his death bed by now.

-xXx-

Later on that night after they had delivered the princess in the castle, Kameyama found his precious phone confiscated by the Sadistic teen without any explanations. The first division captain surely was incomprehensible. Fearing for his life to be tortured, the older policeman bid goodbye to that small device. He could buy another one tomorrow.

-xXx-

They have arrived in the Shinsengumi headquarters.

The sadist tax robber went to have his shower and finally slumped on his comfy futon to rest. His damp brown hair pressed on his soft pillow. He took out his red mobile phone and decided to type a message at China's number. It was still past ten o'clock in the evening. She might still be awake by now. He pressed the button sending his first and foremost text to her.

 _ **Hey there Piggy.**_

Immediately, in a few seconds his phone tinged. 1 new message. It was a reply from Piggy.

 _ **WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIGGY? And who in the crap are you? Why do you have my number?!**_

Sougo smirked. It was definitely China. How he missed—No, no he didn't think of that now. But before he could respond back, another message popped on his screen.

 _ **Wait, I think I know you. Is this you Sadist?**_

The damn black hole of an organ at the left side of his chest undeniably thumped at that. Did she just recognize him that easily?

 _ **Are you stalking me? You tax robber!**_

She sent another message. And she seemed to be dreaming. Like in the heck he would stoop that low.

 _ **Stalking my ass! As if I'd be interested in a flat-chested brat like you.**_

Okita pressed the send button. He could imagine her annoyed face at his text.

 _ **Then why do you have my number? Where did you get it? You jerk!**_

Instead of being offended, Sougo chuckled at her message.

 _ **I got bored and decided I could just spare some of my precious time to a someone like you. Be thankful.**_

He messaged. He purposely didn't answer her second question. And in a few seconds, another angry reply appeared on his inbox.

 _ **TWISTED BASTARD! Go find someone else to bother, idiot!**_

For a moment, he hesitated what to respond at her angry remark.

 _ **Geez China, calm down. Are you on your period or something?**_

In five minutes, she didn't reply. He was slightly bothered. Maybe he had really angered her or she might be asleep. Nah, he knew China take long naps in the day, so she should not be feeling sleepy this early.

' _ **You still there China?**_

No reply again. This time he carefully chose his words.

 _ **Are you mad? Look, I'm just joking around. Don't take it seriously.**_

Thankfully, his phone beeped.

 _ **XP**_

How childish of her. He chuckled. For a minute, he mused on what would he response. Finally, he settled on the thing that had been nagging him.

 _ **Why aren't you showing in the park anymore?**_

He hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks from now. He wondered why.

 _ **If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you miss me. 'Eh Sadist?**_

The girl was being hopeful. He wanted to gag at her conceited assumption. But not that it wasn't actually tr**.

 _ **Haha, dream on China. Who in the world would miss a tactless ugly brat like you?**_

He couldn't help to but throw insults again. He _smiled_ just by imagining her irritated face restraining herself to crack the screen of her phone.

 _ **YOU USELESS TAX ROBBER! If you don't have anything good to say then, JUST GET LOST!**_

She texted. If someone saw him snickering alone in his quarters, they would definitely think he was becoming insane. He waited a few more minutes to let her cool down.

 _ **Seriously China, you haven't answered my question before. I haven't seen your unattractive presence and your crazy companions lately. Did something happen?**_

He wouldn't be surprised if he received another angry message but miraculously, it wasn't.

 _ **Gin-chan and Megane were busy at work. A big time client requested Yorozuya for a job few weeks ago. Girls are not required so I have to stay at home. And Gin-chan told me not to wander around during their absence.**_

For the first time, they were having a descent conversation. She might be tired or something.

 _ **Oh, I see.. So you're alone?**_

He asked. He guessed, she must be lonely and bored for being the only one left at their home for weeks.

 _ **Anego always visits me here and sometimes, I tag along in their club to assist her. Gin-chan also bought me a phone to have constant connection with them. I'm not lonely.**_

How did she know what he was thinking? But wait a second. Did she just mentioned that she was assisting in that cabaret club that reeks filthy old men? Before he knew it, he was already typing.

 _ **Oi, what's this assisting in the club thing you're saying? Are you aware that most drunkard perverted scums flocked in there to take advantage on the female workers in the club?**_

He couldn't fathom what made him to ask that.

 _ **I know, but for your information, I only help Anego in beating and driving out those pervert mongrels. Nothing else...**_

He subconsciously let out a sharp intake of breathe in relief. He shifted to the side of his futon. He was debating on what to respond back. But then, Okita Sougo couldn't lie to himself anymore. Even it was hard to admit, he wanted to see her annoying face. After several attempts of typing different way to deliver his message, he settled for—

 _ **China, can I see you tomorrow?**_

How out of character did that sounds. But he had already sent that damn sappy mail. No backing out now Sougo. He told himself.

 _ **What?**_

The reply he got from her.

 _ **Damn girl! Don't make me repeat that hideous message again!**_

A few seconds, she responded back.

 _ **Okay**_

He was surprised. What did she mean by saying 'okay'?

 _ **What?**_

He's aware how he was becoming hypocritical for asking.

 _ **I said, it's OKAY—My answer to your six words question. You tax robber idiot!**_

Okita Sougo felt (ahem) gladly relieved. He couldn't restrain himself to smile again. A genuine one.

 _ **Geez, you're the idiot one!**_

And so, his initial plan of pranking the girl absolutely backfired. Not that he was complaining though.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to Ami, Rinfantasy, I love okikagu, mi-chan, lu89, mitsuki, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Guest, Animsaay, incredibleflanchan, TiffBaby101, and Leeann71190 for the reviews, favs and follows.

To Rinfantasy, I already added what you said. Tnx for the awesome idea.

I hope their text wasn't confusing who sent who.


	9. Chapter 9

This page is for Rinfantasy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama

 **Page IX- Road Encounter [AU]**

..

"Pa..pardon?" She inquired nervously while internally praying desperately to any diety that she just misheard it.

"Miss, I already told you.." A certain crimson-eyed police officer was looming behind the half open window of her car. "You are charged for over-speeding. You'll have to stay for a while."

Unluckily, she hadn't misheard it.

Kagura wanted to bang her head in a concrete wall at that statement. "Not now.." Her voice sunk. She felt like crying.

The twenty-one years old woman couldn't believe her poor luck. Today was her most awaited job interview. But due to some unforeseen circumstances, she was definitely going to be late or worse, she won't get the position.

She only have 10 minutes before the scheduled time of her interview when the road heading to the location of her employer was blocked by this sadistic police.

-xXx-

Last night, she wanted to relax and sleep early to prepare herself for this very day. But when she's about to rest, a loud disturbing noise resonated from the opposite flat to the extent that it woke most of the neighborhood residents. The vermilion haired irritatedly stomped outside her apartment to reprimand what's this annoying noise disturbing her beauty sleep only to find her friend Shimura Tae beating the crap out of a creepy stalker.

Kagura groggily sighed at the habitual scene.

"YOU PERVERT STALKER GORILLA!" The brown haired was fuming. "DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE IN MY PLACE AGAIN!"

"Otae-san, don't do this to me.." The poor man begged. "I was just guarding you from some creepy stalker that might be sneaking at your flat!"

Kagura knew already what would happen next. That's why before any possible murder will happen, she approached to calm her friend saying that it was just a waste of time and effort to deal with a trash of a gorilla.

She won't tolerate any further dragging disruptions of her precious sleep.

Pulling out her best fighting stunt, Kagura sent the disgusting stalker with her deadly kick outside the apartment building. Making sure that his family jewel was the center of the pressure of her strike rendering him totally incapacitated.

Her friend made a clapping noise in amazement. Smiling in contentment, Otae muttered—"Kagura-chan, that was the best!"

But unfortunately, that night she hadn't slept well.

The next early morning, the sun was still yet to rise when a loud banging from her apartment echoed disturbing her barely three hours of nap.

Kagura felt that her head was about to explode. Most of her friends knew that she's the type of person that requires more sleeping period than others for some unknown reason.

She cursed opening the door promising to pummel the idiot who dared to bang her door. There in the entrance was her foster father Sakata Gintoki weeping how he had a fight with his wife Tsukki. Apparently the latter threw the perm out in their residence.

Kagura had left under the care of Gin-chan several months ago when she finally graduated college, and move on her own to have her independent life. But even so, she really love Gin-chan as her real father. She was willing to do everything to return all the care and love the white haired provided though sometimes, she understand why Tsukki frequently wanted to castrate the man.

"Gin-chan, I bet you spend all your money to pachinko parlor again and went home empty pocket." Kagura scolded, still sounding sleepy towards his surrogate father. "No wonder she kicked you out."

"Kagura-chan.." Gintoki whined, he usually called the girl without honorifics, but at a time like this, he was making himself more endearing to gain her sympathy. "I swear it wasn't on purpose!" He continued.

Kagura rolled her eyes. Here comes again.

"Please convince Tsukuyo to allow me back home.." He pleaded desperately. He knew his wife only listen to their favorite vermilion haired daughter.

For the second time, she let out an exasperated sigh.

That morning Kagura didn't have any options but to talk with Tsukki to let the old man back from their home. She didn't want to further occupy her precious time to be wasted by the stubborn perm head clinging on her like a leech begging for her to talk his way to the blonde terminator.

...

And now, on the road, this jerk policeman just had to land the finishing blow.

She was absolutely going to miss her possible employment.

"Miss, do you want me to repeat what I've said again?" He was being down right annoyingly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry but would you please back off!" She demanded. "I have no time for your bullshit." Her accumulated pent up anger loosed. "I'm getting late!" She snapped.

An angry vein popped on his head. "As if I would. The more now that you are snapping to an innocent policeman. I could arrest you for that!"

"Oh my God.." Her skull was throbbing. Calming herself to clear her mind and come up with a better bargain would be the best course of action.

She inhaled and exhaled for twice.

"I deeply apologize officer if I snapped at you." She needs to be civil. "I am in a hurry right now. I might lose this job opportunity if I come late in my interview." The police was eyeing her warily as she let on. "I promise, I won't ran away from my offense, but please let me go for now. I'll come back right away after this, listen to whatever warnings and I'll surely pay for any sanctions and penalty." She was giving him the best pleading look she had inherited from Gin-chan.

The brown haired police seemed to think about it, but alas, he (hesitantly) gave her a curt nod much to her utter relief. Who knew that the perm head's begging expressions could be this useful?

The officer took her basic profile in assurance.

"Thank you!" Kagura then started her engine ready to bolt away. The guy gave her a 'watch your speed' warning glare.

"Ok.." She slowly muttered. But wait, she had started the engine already right? But why was her car not moving yet?

She manuevered to start it again but only to find the vehicle shutting down.

She desperately tried and tried. To her horror, it didn't move. "No..no..no!" The policeman was giving her a questioning look.

She anxiously looked at her gas indicator...and it was unfortunately, EMPTY.

Her car ran out of gas. Could her day get any worser?!

She recalled how her brother had borrowed her car yesterday. According to him, Kamui's was under repair so he needed Kagura's. Their cars were gift from their overseas worker of a bald Papi before, when they came to age.

And her idiot brother might've neglected to refill her car with fuel when he used it the day prior. Oh God!

She tried to turn the engine again hoping for any divine miracle support from heavens above only to died down again.

She wanted to give up. She glanced at her wrist watch. She only have less than five minutes before the time of her scheduled job interview. It was hopeless.

"Oi, what's wrong?" The guy in uniform snapped her from her brooding. She turned to face the officer.

"I'm done for..I ran out of gas."

After hearing that, he abruptly dug his transponder device on his pocket. Pushing the call button, he quickly spoke. "Yamazaki, come here in my post immediately!"

Not even a minute had passed, another plain looking police came at the scene. Kagura could only watch in confusion.

The brown haired told her that it's way faster if they used his motorcycle to ride on going to her destination.

"Let's go." He dragged the bemused woman out of her car.

It felt like a blink of an eye. It only hit her when she found her arms wrapped up in a sturdy torso, a protective helmet covering her head with the strong pressure of winds enveloping her, that she finally processed what just happened.

The jerk police who blocked her just minutes ago was helping Kagura, for her to catch up the job interview. They were riding in a motorbike faster than the speed of light.

"Miss, where are we heading to?" He bellowed. It brought her thoughts to cease.

"In GT Corp please!" She responded instantly raising her tone. It was hard to hear someone's voice with this loud noise produced by the roaring engine of the bike mixed with the howl of the wind pressure.

"Ok, I got it!" He replied as their speed had gone up. "Hang on tight!"

From the back of her mind, Kagura noted to ask him later why's he helping her to the extent the he was even clearly breaking the speed limit rule of the road. And for now, all she should focus on was to catch her precious job interview. She would thank the guy later on.

Maybe, he wasn't a jerk like what she had initially thought he was. Kagura subconsciously embraced him tighter.

He felt so warm and smelled nice too.

-xXx-

Okita Sougo knew the woman. He knew her name, it was Kagura. Though he doubted she was aware of his existence prior today. He often times see her with Tokugawa Soyo, the sister of the President of their country. He had the knowledge that they were bestfriends. Oddly, he somehow managed himself frequently observing the vermilion haired silently during special occassions promoted by the Tokugawas when the Shinsengumi police were assigned to guard the said occassions.

From then on, he gradually learned more about her. Like her name, age, address..but wait, he's NOT a stalker okay!

He knew her address because he had seen her before when he's constantly fetching Kondo Isao, the police chief, being accused as a persistent creepy stalker (which was absolutely true) by a certain apartment building that happened to be the place where she resided.

As for her age, Sougo caught it when his friend/rival Kamui in college showed him once a picture of his sister that was four years younger than the psychopath.

He didn't believe in fate though he ironically thought it wasn't just a coincidence that wherever he goes, somehow she appeared on sight.

And today, Okita Sougo finally had the chance to talk to her. Well, he was irritated at first the moment she snapped at him when he blocked her car for over speeding.

But what he didn't expect was to have this instant physical contact with her. She was now holding his middle tightly as they drove heading towards to catch her job interview.

It felt strangely nice to have her close, not watching her from afar like a hopeless admirer.

But then, he wasn't sure what had gotten to him to help her, Sougo just felt the need to when he saw her teary eyed face the instant she spoke about how it was over that her car had shut down.

He could find the answers later on. For now, he was determined to lend his support to her.

-xXx-

For roughly ten minutes, they arrived at the GT Corp building. Kagura immediately removed the head gear and arranged herself. She thanked the police saying that she owed him a lot.

"No problem." He smiled at her that anyone could feel warmth at the simple gesture. "Good luck."

Sougo was sternly looking at her with unusual contentment painted on his face as she bowed her head and turned to enter the establishment.

It caught him off guard. She had her few steps when she shifted to walk back towards him.

She was already in front of him. She placed both her palms at his shoulders.

For a second, his mind couldn't properly process what she was doing until a soft lips landed on his unsuspecting cheeks.

"Thank you again, Okita-kun." He heard a gentle voice whispered on his ears before she's finally out of his view.

After regaining his senses, he couldn't help but to tug the corner of his lips into a smile.

How did she know his name?

-xXx-

An hour later-

She had secured the job. Kagura nearly hugged her employer when they said she was hired. She was beyond thankful for the blessing and opportunity. To think that just sixty minutes ago, it felt like the world was antagonizing her. But now, everything had fall into place. The company told her that she could start working the next day.

After she had processed things, Kagura happily exited the establishment.

When she's outside, what she saw surprised her.

The police was casually leaning on the nearby wall outside the building she had just came from. Her eyes widened in bewilderment. Noticing her arrival, he leisurely walked closer until he was inches away from her.

"How's the interview?"

"I got the job. Thanks again." Kagura replied and further asked. "Why are you still here?"

"You owe me, remember?" That didn't really answer her question.

She could only stare at him in mild astonishment. An unwanted anticipation started bubbling in her chest as he let out his devilishly handsome grin.

"Mind if I take it now?"

Her heart fluttered in excitement at the look of his promising crimson orbs.

Looks like her day wasn't over yet.

-xXx-

 **A/N:** Thanks to I love okikagu, Ami, mi-chan, lu89, mitsuki, Rinfantasy, Patsuan, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, LaydiiV, SweetgirlKagura, miranee, AriaSetsuM and Wolves silver wind for the reviews, favs and follows. For the other requests, I'm still working on how to write it.

This chapter was inspired when I got a call from a job interview and luckily, I was hired for employment few days ago. Again, feel free to share your ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

This page is for Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu and SweetgirlKagura.

 **Page X: Fateful Encounter**

 **..**

Such a very unfortunate situation welcomed Yato Kagura as she went back to her apartment after her first day from work.

Fierce flame ignited, engulfing such establishments.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kagura sighed as she saw her newly rented-apartment being eating by flames,

She thought of being independent, live on her own, having a decent job with high standard salary far away from her home, away from her family and friends, but it's not that she wanted to stay away from them but because her hometown doesn't offer a decent job she has been dreaming of. She wanted to become rich after all. And it is also a good opportunity to widen her world and experience to live independently.

Yes, she wanted to start a new, she found a decent job with the help of a friend and now her officemate whom she called Mi-chan who also helped her in finding an apartment. She met Mi-chan during the time when she was attending review classes in her upcoming liscensure exam about two years ago.

She graduated with a bachelor degree two years prior in a prestigious university. She was just a simple woman with a rather plain lifestyle.

Kagura remembered when she was just in her earlier years in college, when their batch was assigned to conduct a research about teenage addiction about virtual games. During their research, she met this annoying guy, full of himself and ironically, she somehow developed a crush on him, just slight okay. But honestly, aside from his poor moral character, her crush was the hottest and smartest guy she ever met, she could remember one time when she ALMOST confessed her feelings to him. But she had heard that he was dating the prettiest girl in her batch. So maybe she's fortunate, she hadn't confessed her feelings to him or else it's downright embarrassing on her part if she got dumped on her first confession.

Fate was clearly being horrible to her.

"Wait, why am I thinking of this things, of all times!" She thought after regaining her sanity, "my apartment is on FIRE, for God's sake! what am I thinking!"

 _Snap!_

Sirens could be seen in the vicinity, many people were rushing and panicking as well as her, what would she do now? Her newly acquired flat was gone and she didn't know what to do, she's just new in this city, maybe she could call Mi-chan and ask for help, but before she could call her for aid, Kagura's phone rang.

"Hello! Mi-chan?" The call was from her friend.

"My god Kagura-chan, I heard that there's a fire around the street you're currently residing."

"Yes, and unluckily my apartment was one of the victims of this fire."

"What! Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?" Her friend asked in an anxious tone.

"No, I'm okay, apparently when I got here it's already on fire, the whole building was burning.." She felt bitter.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up there, you can stay in our house for the meantime, wait for me, alright!"

"Um, okay."

Few minutes later her friend arrived, worriedly shocked at the chaos.

"Mi-chan, I really don't know what to do without you, thanks a lot, you're always helping me!" Kagura said while hugging her.

"You're very welcome." Mitsuba replied with an affectionate gesture.

 _Mitsuba was such an angel. She's five years older than Kagura, she told the vermillion haired before that she had a weak body so she was left behind by her batchmates, as they graduated college, while there she was in the hospital for treatment._

 _She always assisted and supported Kagura, she even told her before to stay at their house when the younger girl first came in the city, but Kagura didn't want to abuse her kindness so she rented her own apartment but now it's burned._

"Mi-chan, is it really okay for me to stay in your home for a while?"

"Of course, I always told you that you are welcome to stay in our home." Mitsuba replied.

"But how about your family, is it okay for them?"

"I have informed my brother that you will stay at home and he already agreed and besides it's only me and my brother living in our house, so it's way better having you in our place, the more the merrier right!"

Kagura tugged her lips into a smile. She was talking to a mesiah.

"And by the way, my brother is at your age, you two kinda similar in many ways. You'd probably get along well." Mitsuba continued.

"Oh really, I would love to meet him," Kagura blurted excitedly, she had a feeling her friend's brother must be as kind as Mitsuba.

After a few minutes they arrived at Mi-chan's home. Their house was pretty ordinary but she liked the ambiance of the surroundings. Might be better to settle here for the meantime. She felt refreshed opting to forget her dilemma just minutes ago.

Couple of moments passed when they reached the entrance. The door opened revealing a figure welcoming their arrival.

"Welcome home sis." A voice was heard, it was a very familiar voice, it felt like she had heard that annoying yet nostalgic tone before.

"Oh, we're home Sou-chan." Mitsuba said happily, cutting off Kagura's musings.

"Come in." He spoke again. It was no mistake.

Kagura was definite that the familiar voice and the sight of the wisp of that brown locks were owned by that annoying jerk she met in her earlier years in college.

 _Oh my gosh! Is this some kind a cliché romance shoujo manga moments?!_

"And by the way this is my friend I told you before." Mistuba gently grabbed Kagura's arm introducing her to him.

" _Relax, okay calm down. Act naturally!"_ She told herself repeatedly before she finally looked at him.

"Ni..Nice to meet you!" She muttered forcing herself to smile.

There was a long pause.

Their eyes met. Crimson gaze to the azure ones. Leisurely, a cold gush of wind seemed to pass in a perfect sync.

Another awkward silence followed.

"You.." they both simultaneously said.

Few seconds gone.

"Ahem, you know each other?" Luckily for the both them that Mitsuba broke the ice or their awkward fateful encounter rather.

"Yeah.. sort of." He said in mild shock.

"About five years ago, if I remember correctly, right?" Kagura spoke gathering all her strength to act naturally and composed.

Oh god! For all the billions of people, why did this guy turn to be her friend's brother? Okita Sougo, now she thought about it, 'Okita' was Mi-chan's surname too, but to Kagura, she never in a hundred leaf years thought that they would be somehow related. But hey, no one can blame her, Mitsuba is an angel and Okita Sougo is clearly an incarnation of satan, he would always piss her off, telling her random insults but again, ironically Yato Kagura developed an unwanted crush on him despite all that.

Yeah, call her a hypocrite.

To think that she's gonna be with him under the same roof, the guy whom she almost confessed her fe*lings with, about five years ago! She's very unlucky, indeed. She didn't deserve these disasters happening in her life.

 _"Oh God help me!"_

Wait a second! She could just search for some other place to stay…yes, that's it, find another place to go. Anywhere is fine except here. But before she could even open her mouth, her friend spoke.

"Oh, let's go inside first, you must be tired for all this happenings." Mitsuba delightedly blurted.

Sougo could only stare at the Yato girl as his sister drag her inside their house.

But then he managed to curve his lips into a grin.

His sister doesn't have many friends because of her sickly body so he's very happy seeing Mitsuba hyper and cheerful with a friend. But (un)fortunately, his sister's friend was also the girl whom he met during his college years, the girl who saw his childish, jerkish and arrogant personality. It's kinda strange but then now at the age of twenty-four he had matured already. But still, it's awkward. China, (also her nickname that he loved to call her) was the first and only female he had rom*ntic fe*lings for. But sadly, the girl didn't feel the same. He could sense it because whenever he approached her, she's always scowling and seemed to be irritated.

Sometimes Sougo used to think that maybe she just couldn't express her real feelings like him, so she frequently acted irritated and pissed off. And then he tried to test her, but how? He just only agreed to one of the countless invitations to him by one of Kagura's very clingy classmates to come watch to a movie with her, and with that seeing him with another girl maybe and maybe, China would be jealous even just a little bit.

After his fake date with a random girl, he watched and observed China, if she showed any sign of jealousy, he would definitely confess his fe*lings to her but then maybe he's just so being poorly wishful. China's aura and mood never changed so he was certain she just hated him and his arrogant self. That's why he never made his fe*lings known five years ago.

Okay, call him a coward but that time he was afraid of rejection.

He sighed.

Was this another one of fate's torture to him?! Well whatever it was, he'd face it.

" _Okay, relax! Act naturally, stay composed!"_ He told himself.

..

"Feel at home and by the way my brother is a _very_ good cook!" Mitsuba suddenly muttered excitedly.

"Oh, is that so?" Kagura's curiousity was piqued.

"Yes, and you will really love it!" Mi-chan affirmed feeling proud.

Kagura returned with a smile.

 _"So he is a good cook,"_ she inwardly mused. Well unlike her who can't even make a proper meal. God knows how many times she attempted to cook properly but though the food she cooked looked decent but it taste like a crap. That's why her mother never let her in the kitchen because even heavens didn't know what seems wrong to her cooking.

"So let's go eat, you haven't eaten dinner right?" Mi-chan spoke happily dragging her again.

Wait! what about her escape plan? I mean her plan on finding another place to stay.

Screw that, for now she would rest here for the night. Let's just think about it tomorrow. Maybe, the fate was plotting to redeem all the miseries it brought to her life by letting her meet her crush again, clearly she still have fe*lings for him or maybe it's another ploy of the fate to torture her. But whatever it was. She'd face it. She's already grown-up anyway.

Fate be damned!

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to Rinfantasy, linling, I love okikagu, Ami, mi-chan, lu89, mitsuki, Patsuan, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, LaydiiV, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu (Kaya mo yan! Good luck sa College ^_^), SweetgirlKagura, Altify38, haruna19, Starlovers, Darkspider, and Allissa Vermillion.

As for the last chapter, why Kagura knew Sougo's name. It's because she saw his name-plate on his uniform. It wasn't mentioned to leave Sougo intrigue as well as the readers...


	11. Chapter 11

This one is for Reyna108.

 **Page XI: Death God and the Blind Soul**

..

Okita Sougo knew he wouldn't last longer. Their family doctor diagnosed that he had only few months to live before he would succumbed in his critical illness. But deep down, he still hoped that in his remaining time, he'd be given a chance to see what the world looked like. Since he was born, he was already blind and after he had gone puberty, it was discovered that he had chronic disease that would eventually end his life earlier.

Indeed, the life he had been living for may never be worth living. Maybe that's why eventhough he had only three months to stay, he wasn't much anxious. But despite that, again his only wish was to see even a single glimpse of this world.

But then he knew it was impossible.

Throughout his limited period, something came. In the midst of the darkness, he could sense it. Something was there all along. Sougo couldn't point out exactly what it was. But he's certain 'it' was watching him for quiet some time.

For all this time he finally decided to ask.

"What are you?" Okita spoke, pitch black enveloping his vision. His sick body slumped on the soft matress in the room that he had spent his life for almost eighteen years.

"I can sense you.." He continued. "I know you have been watching me for this past few months." Soft pitter patter of the rain was humming outside. He waited for any response. The blind boy could feel that the 'mysterious unknown thing' was still around. And he had his suspicions already.

"Are you by chance.." he paused, "here to take my life?" He wouldn't be shocked if 'it' was a soul reaper given the fact that he started sensing 'its' presence roughly on the time that his departure had been confirmed definite.

Serenity lingered. And for a couple of moments, he finally received a reply.

"I am truly surpised you are aware of my presence." It came from a soft voice, a gentle feminine tone. "And to think that you actually got it correct." In his dim-lighted room, a figure appeared. The creature wore 'its' or better, 'her' pinkish locks limply cascading over her raven-winged back. Her eyes were the deepest azure color of the sky. Her skin was the palest as if she had been sheltered away from the sun for centuries.

Okita shifted to her direction. He couldn't see her but he could sense how the being moved closer to settle on the bedside he was rested. It was strange that he didn't have any apprehension and doubts of her being the creature who claimed to be a death god who would soon take his life.

The atmosphere could be described as solemn. Okita opened his mouth to ask the first thing his composed mind could come up with. "Hey, do you have a name?"

Another couple of seconds of silence. Sougo deduced that she might be taken a back at his casual inquiry.

"Kagura..." He heard the voice spoke. "I am called Kagura."

"Hnn, I see.." Though he couldn't literally see. Sougo wasn't sure what hit him to quirk his lips into a soft tug.

..

Through the passage of his remainings days. The 'soul reaper' kept on visiting him. Surprisingly, the blind guy wasn't that foreign to the idea of her staying around. They would sometimes converse about random topics they could come up with.

Feelings grow, they eventually developed an odd relationship. They even often argued over nonsensical subjects of their talks, to sweet laughters on Kagura's invisible quirks. With her presence, Okita Sougo finally caught a wisp of light he had long wanted to see with his impaired eyesight. Regardless of their current circumstances, they had formed a strange connection with each other, until the day had arrived.

The end of Okita Sougo's life span.

That inevitable moment, drops of tiny salty liquid touched his lifeless face as he drew his last breath.

It was ironic that she had unmistakably fallen in love with the guy whose life she was obliged to take.

-xXx-

It was late afternoon. Cool breeze gently blowing a certain classroom's curtain revealing the view outside. From the side of the rear window, a sleeping figure could be seen.

"Oi.."

"Sadist.." Someone's calling him.

"Wake up.."

He could feel something was shaking him.

"Sadist.."

There was a speck of light. Sougo struggled to open his eyes.

"Sadist." The familiar voice continued repeatedly.

It became clearer and brighter. His eyes finally caught the form in sight. A petite girl with vermilion hair and a pair of large blue orbs staring at him. He immediately recognized her.

"Chi..na?" He asked as if not believing what he was seeing.

"I've been trying to wake you up for minutes" was the response he got.

"Where am I?" Sougo further muttered.

The girl in front of him was looking at him confusedly.

"What are you saying? We are in the classroom." Kagura spoke. "You were sleeping the whole afternoon until we're dismissed."

Sougo looked around. Yes, there were rows of chairs and desks in the vicinity. China was wearing a school uniform, so was he. For all he could remember, the girl who woke him up was his cru- rival rather. After another glance around, it finally dawned upon him. The soul reaper Kagura and him being a blind sick boy were all just a dream.

A tragic yet strangely beautiful dream.

His musings were cut off when she spoke. "It's already five in the afternoon, an hour after the class was over. As I've figured. You were still sleeping pathetically." She sighed. "Be thankful, I came back to check your lazy ass out." Knowing the sadist insanely tight sleeping habit, Kagura thought he could've spent the night sleeping in the school building if she didn't woke him up.

"Oh, is that so?" He grinned after hearing what she said. He didn't take offense at her tactless choice of words. As rivals, the implication of her act was downright touching. "Thanks for the concern."

"Huh? Who said I was concerned about..." She couldn't finish her tsundere sentence at the sadist display of his rare smile, though it was mild, still it looked genuine.

Sougo arranged himself and picked his school bag and gestured to walk. "Let's go home."

Along their way, Kagura noticed the slightly different aura he was emitting. He wasn't insulting her like he usually did.

"Sadist..?" She was curious. Did some weird stuffs occurred to him?

"Hmm.." Sougo hummed too laid-back (for her liking).

"You're a bit acting strange. Did something happened?" She inquired glancing at her side to have a better look at him.

"I had dream." He answered.

"Dream?" She repeated.

"Yeah" he sneaked a second to peek at her before turning his eyes back ahead on the road. "It was weird. I was a sick blind boy."

Her pondering was instantly casted aside as she spoke "Sounds fitting to you." She always viewed him as that, metaphorically. Sometimes dreams were reflections of reality.

Sougo turned his gaze to her intently as he continued. "And you were a death god trying to take my life."

At that, Kagura laughed. "I knew it!" Sometimes my ass! "Dreams were always an embodiment of what was happening in real life!" Even in his dreams, she was killing him. Kagura mentally praised his awesome nightmare.

"Really?" Sougo curiously confirmed. The reaction Kagura didn't expected from him.

She was a little baffled. Her words were clearly insulting but he seemed to be anticipating.

"Yeah.." Kagura hesitantly muttered.

Then the sadist smirked. She was more confused.

"Ok, I'll take it. Dreams are portrayal of reality." He moved and continued his steps happily.

"Hey, did you hit your head or something?" She was annoyed that she couldn't found the reason he was being cheerful. Did she miss a thing along the lines again?

"Nope." Maybe it's just her imagination that his sadistic grin was expanding more.

"Then why are you grinning like a creep?" Her brows knitted.

Okita Sougo ceased his strides before staring at her. His crimson eyes glinting at the setting sun's reflection. For a second, he looked less detestful in her sight.

"Actually in my dream, you also fell madly in love with me." His boyish grin was almost blinding.

Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

 _Apparently, dreams were in a way, selectively reflections of the actual reality._

 _or maybe..._

 _Whatever and whenever they were, Okita Sougo and Kagura were just meant to be._

 _._

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to those who still follow this fic. I've been so busy for the past few months. Sorry for the late update and especially for not updating my other Okikagu fic. Life for me have been pretty hectic. But I still try to get in touch with fanfiction on my free time. 'Til then Ja neh.


	12. Chapter 12

Shout out to **AlenaPatano, Mitsuki, mi-chan, lu89, Reyna108, LaydiiV** , to the wonderful **readers,** and to my friend **Patsuan** , who had written a new Okikagu story also. You could check it out. It's good.

-xXx-

 **Page XII- Demon Executioner AU (Prologue)**

"Over there, I sense them heading that way!"

They were hurriedly running along the dark woods. The night sky was dimly catering the gloomy spark of the moonlight. From time to time, the group of shadows that were chasing them for several hours ago were dangerously getting closer and closer to them.

"Princess Soyo!" A desperate voice called. "Quick, hide here!" Shimura Shinpachi, one of the loyal retainers of the Edo palace called the black-haired royalty who was panting heavily trying to catch her breath. He was urging her to take cover on the thick bushes.

Luckily, the men who were tailing them had passed their hiding spot unknowingly.

For some quiet minutes, the coast was assured clear.

Tokugawa Soyo couldn't actually comprehend the absurdity of things. She was just happily reading her book on the royal library in the castle when out of a blue, she was dragged by one of the palace guards to evacuate. Apparently, it was under a sudden treacherous attack by a usurper from an outside force.

According to Shinpachi, the King, who was her brother ordered him to protect Soyo and take her to somewhere safe. The gravity of the situation was beyond control. The princess didn't want to leave. She wanted to have a talk with her brother but she never had a proper chance. Several men had already surrounded the palace. The treason was well-planned. Soyo had a hard time before she finally saw her brother.

It was a split moment. Tokugawa Shigeshige gaved her a direction to go to a certain Monk Sakata Gintoki of the upland mountains of Corvo and take refuge in his place for the meantime.

The young royalty didn't like the idea of abandoning her brother and the palace to seek for her own safety, but she had no choice. Stuffs were serious than ever.

"We're almost there, your highness." Shinpachi's words ceased her from her worried musings.

She gave him an exhausted and apprehensive look.

As if sensing her internal despair, the loyal guard softly let out a small smile. "Princess, cheer up, the palace will be alright. The King, your brother is tough. I know he and the knights will defend the castle honorably." He extend his palm to offer a hand to her. "So, let's go and find this Monk Shigeshige-sama has instructed."

"Thank you for the encouragement, Shinpachi."

..

It had been a day of stressful and harsh travel to the forested part of the kingdom before the two finally arrived in the monk's place.

To say shockingly hazard was spot on.

A small cabin (Sakata Gintoki's would be place) was oozing with suspicious smoke.

Shinpachi shifted protectively in front of the maiden. "Soyo-hime, please stay behind. I'll check inside."

Soyo gave him a small nod in approval.

Shimura carefully stepped ahead. In a few more strides, he arrived to the entance. But before he could make another move, the door sudden bursted. His innocent forehead was blasted at the sudden contact. Shinpachi yelped in pain at the feeling of that abrupt agony.

Soyo gasped as she ran towards her injured loyal guard.

"That stupid hag!" A figure of a coughing person suddenly emerged at the doorway. Shinpachi and Soyo's gazes automatically diverted to the newcomer. He had this demented looking white hair covered with dust. He was a guy, maybe around early thirties. He seemed to be annoyed while cursing random blabber wantonly.

"Damn, I shouldn't have been fooled about that crazy idea of _time_ bullcrap _machine_." The man hopelessly muttered before he finally notice the two.

He craned his neck lazily scratching the back of it as he asked. "Huh, who are you?" Reddish hue pair of fish eyes bore at the bewildered duo.

-xXx-

"Your honor," a man roughly forty years of age formally spoke. "My client had been unlawfully arrested without due process." It was from the defendant's party. "Under Section one, Article three of the Constitution, no person shall be deprived of life, liberty, or property without due process of law, nor shall any person be denied the equal protection of the laws."

Everybody in the court was silently listening for the man to continue.

"I hereby invoke my client to be acquitted. There wasn't any clear lawful warrant issued for him. The police personnel just arrested him unjustly without the proper procedure." The man gestured an indication that he was finish talking, and for the trial to proceed.

"Any words from the prosecutor?" The judge with thick rim glasses turned to his right side as the said prosecutor stood in her full height. Her blue formal dress accentuating her fresh appearance.

"Your honor, I appeal in this humble court that the accused wasn't unlawfully arrested." The prosecutor sternly said. Her neatly combed vermilion hair made her more pristine to look at.

"Around 2pm, October 1, 2016, a week ago at SNGD Dormitory, he was seen by our witness to be suspiciously lurking around in the mentioned building." She was still new to this, but with the professionality of her tone, nobody could tell. "The accused was seen to be holding a firearm, which upon investigation was also proven to be unliscensed, during that time."

"It wasn't me!" A sudden outburst bellowed which was immediately silenced by the judge giving her the cue to go on.

"A report was immediately sent to the Peace Keeping Force officers thereby making them to look out for the suspect." The twenty-five year old female lawyer continued. "He was caught in the middle of lock-picking at the side door of the dormitory with a clear intent to trespass. At that, the officers felt the need to immediately apprehend him." She made another curt breath of the thickening air as she went on. "I deemed that the arrest was lawful." Her bright blue orbs glinting with fierce resolve.

"A CCTV footage would testify to strenghten my claim." All eyes were glued to the female prosecutor. "It was not a form of any deprivation of the accused' right and liberty." She snag a quick eye on the other party as she finished with-

"That's all, your honor."

..

The case was ruled. The accused was found guilty beyond reasonable doubt. He was charged for holding unlicensed firearm and trespassing. It was further known that he intended premeditately to rob the dormitory with malicious intent. He was sentenced for several years of imprisonment.

She was inwardly glad. This was her first case, plus against a veteran lawyer and she WON.

Prosecutor Yato Kagura had just graduated law school and became a lawyer barely a month ago. With all the hardwork and determination, she had achieved her dreams. And oh God! It followed that everything in her life had been put to its right places.

In addition, she had been also invited to be a member of the Social Justice and Human Rights League recently. She nearly jumped in ecstacy at that thought.

Her family had this small gathering to celebrate for her. Her mom Kouka was so proud of her. Her dad had come home from abroad to personally congratulate her. And well, her MIA of a psycho brother...maybe he was just late.

-xXx-

In the broad daylight. Loud cheers resonated. Shouts, applaud, and deafening shrieks mixed in noisy combinations. But he was already used to it. For most of his life, he had been doing this.

Okita Sougo, the currently famous gladiator of the kingdom of Edo, wasn't fazed at all.

Battle of iron bladed swords clashing wildly under the scorching heat of the sun. Dripping sweat and blood pitter-pattered all around. In this world where social classes and caste system dictates everything, nothing was unusual.

He made another move to swing an attack against his opponent as he kept on musing the harsh reality of the society.

This man, his opponent had chain shackles circling his battered ankles. Clearly a slave of some shitty nobleman who wanted to dispose him in an 'entertaining way' the shitwad wealthy aristocrats found it to be. He looked mentally and physically tortured.

It was a one-sided battle.

Okita's opposing contender was the perfect example of the horrendous face of the world. Had this man ever experienced to be free in his life? Had he tasted any slice of liberty? Had he felt anything worth to smile for?

By the looks of his eyes, the brown-haired could see that he had never. He was already a walking dead.

Poor slave. But not that he was any different. Basically, he was also a damn lowly bondman, a chattel, a bounded gladiator tied to fight on the arena for his entire life.

 _Tch, bullshit!_

He clutched the hilt of his weapon and strike another blow. Sougo finally moved to pierce his opponent's middle. Familiar gush of crimson blood pooled making the coliseum roar in pathetic ecstatic squeal. Even a bastard Okita Sougo he was, he felt disgusted. The no-name man finally submitted and collapsed.

The announcement of the victor called for the cheers of his title.

 _"Demon Executioner!"_

It was repeatedly chanted by the sickening crowd.

He made no expression of any response to the cheering as he went towards the limp body and kneeled while he mumbled a simple-

"Rest in peace in afterlife, honorable friend."

 _-To be continued_

.

.

Thanks for reading and for those who appreciate my stories. Hope you leave a review!


End file.
